


Believe

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Trans Male Kaidou Kaoru, after sex - Freeform, but yeah, i mean it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: “Your mom knows?”“Yours don’t?”"Fuck no"A story about coming out.
Relationships: Kaidou Kaoru/Momoshiro Takeshi
Kudos: 2





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was cleaning my room and this idea hit me, so yes. Also I will die with my headcanon of Kaidoh as a transman if necesary

Kaidoh covered his face with the blankets, slightly ashamed of what had just happened, his legs still trembling. A part of him wanted to hit stupid-horny Momoshiro on his face.

“Are you sure no one is…?” He asked, once again.

Momoshiro groaned, “Yagyuu is with Niouh, so I know for a fact he won’t be here tonight. Kuwahara-san is trying to rekindle his relationship with Marui-san, so he’s at his room since Marui-san only has two roommates and I paid Ibu to leave tonight, so yes, Mamushi, to answer your question for the millionth time, we are going to be alone.”

“Fshhu.” He replied, ashamed to hear what went to Momoshiro’s head to get the room for them. He wanted to say _thank you_ , but he didn’t know how to.

“Hey Mamushi.” He turned his head to see Momoshiro holding his phone in one hand, stretching his arm, the front camera on. “Say cheese.” Before Kaidoh could even react Momoshiro has already snapped two pictures of them together, the bastard had the audacity to smile and held his other hand on a peace sign.

“You-Bastard! Erase that”

“What? Why?”

“Because…” _we just had_ _sex and we’re both shirtless,_ but he couldn’t say that without dying out of embarrassment, and Momoshiro knew that, because he was smirking.

“Relax.” Kaidoh hated that his muscles almost by reflex did relaxed. _The Momoshiro effect,_ it’s what he called him on his mind. “My mom wanted to know what I was up to, so I sent her the photo, see?” He shoved the phone into Kaidoh’s face, showing the texts.

That made Kaidoh’s heart drop a beat, “Your mom knows?” _about us,_ hanged in the air.

Momoshiro frowned, “Yours don’t?” he asked instead.

“Fuck no.” Something crossed his partner face, a mixture of pain and anger, and Kaidoh regretted the choice of words.

“Seven months are a lot, Kaidoh. Do you have any regret?” He asked, calmly but his eyes betrayed how hurt he felt.

“I didn’t mean it like that, jerk.”

Momoshiro sat on the bed where they were once laying lazily, and turned around to face his partner, “What do you mean, then?”

“You’re being dramatic, Momoshiro.”

“Am I really?”

“I’m sorry, okay? Jeez.” _Please drop the subject._

“Kaidoh, does this mean something to you?” Kaidoh’s eyes widened in surprise, “I-I just it feels like I’m always putting the effort here, and I just, do you want this continue?”

Kaidoh had never been good with words, he really believed actions speak louder than any word, so he kissed him. Momoshiro yelped in surprised but kissed back him softly.

“This is not a goodbye kiss, right?” The oldest one asked, caressing the cheek of the snake-like teen.

“No. I-I’m sorry.” Momoshiro smiled, and Kaidoh knew he was waiting for something more. “I do want this, okay? It’s just everything is new and…”

“…I don’t want to come out again…” He confessed, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden. He wanted Momoshiro to believe in him, so he allowed himself to swallowed his on pride.

“Oh.”

“That’s why I haven’t told them…”

They fell into a silence, Momoshiro was rubbing small circles on his knees, not sure what was the best way to offered some comfort to his boyfriend.

“Sorry…”

“You didn’t know, it’s fine.”

“When you decided to tell them, I’ll be here, I promise.” Momoshiro said, kissing his temple.

And for a reason, Kaidoh believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
